


Watch

by thesecretarchivist



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretarchivist/pseuds/thesecretarchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie was not scared of Caleb. Not the way he was scared of Ma-Ma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Short and evil. Don't read this.

"Bend over", Caleb said.

Now the Clan Techie was not _scared_ of Caleb, not the way he was scared of Ma-Ma, who terrified him out of his wits. Caleb might hit him, or kick him, or pull a gun on him, but the real issue was – you never knew what _Ma_ approved of, and that's why Techie suspected Caleb might be well within his rights. So he did what was asked, bent forward over his desk and let Caleb shove down his pants and boxers.

Caleb spit into his hand. The sound thrilled Techie despite himself, not a _good_ thrill, necessarily, but it told him what was coming: Caleb's hand between his cheeks, rubbing, spreading him, and then a finger on his little hole. This touch, deceptively soft, made Techie's cock twitch. Caleb's finger lingered there for a moment, moving around Techie's rim, while his cock pushed firmly against Techie's naked thigh. Techie whimpered then, and Caleb's hand drew back, wrestling with his own underwear before he took himself in hand and placed the tip of his cock against Techie's opening. Techie braced, hands grappling for purchase on the desk, but he still slid forward helplessly. It _hurt_. It always hurt when Caleb pushed into him, although it got easier after a while. Easier first, and then very much worse as the spit and precome wore off and Caleb pounded into him hard. Dry sobs dropped from Techies mouth, pained and desperate, and he tried to stop himself. Tried, and failed.

"Be good", Caleb said. He stilled, running a hand along Techie's thigh. Techie felt his weight against his back as Caleb leaned forward, brushing long, greasy hair from Techie's face, touching his bearded chin against Techie's burning cheek. Whispering: "Ma-Ma is watching."

Techie knew better than to look. His eyes whirred, unfocusing, and he dipped his head lower, letting his hair slide over his face again to provide a little privacy. Caleb picked up his rhythm, but he did not last long this time. Maybe the shadow of Ma-Ma was getting even to him. He grunted, spilling into Techie, pushing weakly for a couple times more before he pulled out. Techie hoped his softening cock would drag some of Caleb's spunk out of his body, but it did not happen. He felt some of it trickle down his leg but most of it did not, most stayed inside him and it made him _sick_ to think of it.

He heard Caleb stand and zip himself up.

Techie waited. Then, when Caleb's steps had retreated far enough, he raised his head. His neck was hurting. His eyes whirred as he trained them forward, where he suspected Ma might be, but she was gone. He raised himself up, not too high (never too high, shoulders always slouched) and reached down to pull up his boxers. And his pants. He would clean himself later.

He had to watch the monitors.

 


End file.
